Clandestine Guardians
by fierysuzaku
Summary: Like the darkness that envelops them they hide within their secrets and on one fateful night,they were revealed.


A swift combination of deadly fire and force, they attack with the dark silent grace of death. Guardians of a dark clandestine world, they guard their deepest of secrets as well as those they vowed to serve and protect. In the flurry of passion and cold calculation they strike.

Each so different yet so similar.

Like dark stormy clouds they signal the destruction to come.

* * *

><p>He felt his eyes on him, the sharp prickle of his gaze against his back.<p>

Observant and calculating.

"If you're gonna say something, spit it out already." He spoke out, not bothering to meet those cold icy depths as he continued on assembling the tent they were to spend the night in.

"You're not what the others think you are." The voice was deep and low, carrying the tell-tale hint of menace that would seem to be forever engraved within his tone.

_He is _the_ Hibari Kyoya after all._

"I don't know what you're referring to." He replied, they both knew he was just playing dumb.

A growl of warning.

A warning he didn't bother to acknowledge as he continued on with the task at hand. It made him wonder why the former prefect didn't bother to follow through with the further questions and threats, he was after all one of the best interrogators in the Family.

_I expected something more from you._ He sighed in slight disappointment, most people had it wrong when they thought interrogation was as simple as beating the information out of your captive.

_No._

It required a steady sense of control and brains to get the job done. It required a strong stomach and a cold heart when you dared to delve into the person's weaknesses and secrets. It took more than a bunch of broken fingers to make someone talk. It needed psychological manipulation and a whole lot of breaking a person's spirit until nothing was left but a willing informant waiting for death.

He briefly wondered if his boss knew why he really preferred to go out alone in missions.

_Maybe._ As much as he preferred to keep his boss in the dark side of things, he can't pretend that the man he now serves was not the same boy he had met. Sawada Tsunayoshi may look naïve but beneath that kind face is a man that rules the strongest Family of the underworld with a steady grip.

"Are you done?" the inquiry breeched him, he merely gave a short nod of affirmation and ducked just in time to dodge an incoming blow to the head.

"This is not the time to fight." He growled in warning as he stared back into those cold eyes, preparing himself for another incoming attack.

"Do not dismiss me like a child. You do not rule me." He seethed as his predatory eyes flash with killing intent.

"I'll stop when you stop acting like a damn brat. So you saw me interrogate the guy. Big fucking deal, you're no newbie yourself." He shrugged, daring to lower his defences as he casually crossed his arms across his chest, wincing at bit when a tender spot was breeched.

_Just a few bruises, I had worse._ He noted, recalling the sharp lucky jab to the gut he received from one of the guards.

He glared at him, challenging and waiting. He knew it was a battle he was not going to lose because contrary to popular belief, he does put his genius brain into good use.

"I don't like this." He stated with finality was he lowered his weapons, much to his relief considering how much strength they were to waste if the dark Cloud continued on with his intentions.

"Neither do I. I prefer going solo." He sighed, masking the strains of the mission had casted upon him as he sat down and began to unwind before the warm fire.

"Hmph, you're a coward, you go alone to hide and nothing more." He huffed and judged as he leaned back against the boulder not moving to take rest just yet.

"Wrong. I go alone to protect." He corrected as bluish gray eyes narrow in silent curiosity.

"Oh? How so?" a raised brow of question, it was a side him he never thought of seeing.

"I once told the Tenth that if he was ever going to pair me up with someone for a mission, I wanted it to be you, Chrome or one of the Varia."

A spark of interest and surprise.

"Why?" he urged on, not moving from his spot.

"Because. You guys can handle it."

* * *

><p>He felt silent understanding dawn upon him like morning sunshine. He had always thought it was strange for Sawada's dog to go on errands alone and not in the company of the others. It made him wonder just what kind of things this so called right hand did for the good of the Family.<p>

_Perhaps, herd would be a more appropriate description._ He thought briefly, delving past back towards the days where everything was a bit simpler.

_Break the rules. You get bitten to death. _

It was that simple.

Now, he had allies to consider and new rules to follow and bend. It was getting a bit too annoying for his tastes, whatever power coerced him to actually listen to the cursed baby and the annoying Bronco still perturbs him. After all, the last thing he thought of doing with his life would be working with Sawada.

_The irony of it all. _

"Elaborate. What can _we_ handle that your fellow grass-eaters cannot?" he ordered, not bothering to mask the venom in his tone.

He hates pretentions. If this person is what he thinks he is then he shouldn't bother trying to hide it.

"Everything." He snapped, the remnants of the former delinquent showing itself.

_Some things never change. _he mused as he watched the chaotic green mess grow still.

"Sit down already." Barked out the bomber, frayed nerves and fatigue finally taking their toll.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine from where I am." It wasn't a lie, sure he was exhausted as well, but he prefers to look down on his prey and watch them squirm and fight beneath his hard gaze.

"Stop acting like a dominatrix and sit. You need all the rest you need. We set off at dawn." He said in a snappy tone of displeasure.

He was clearly unaffected by the jibe and it made him wonder who really Gokudera Hayato is as he decided to humor the man and sit. He had heard the stories, a bastard pianist who ran away from the privileged life to join the street urchins that frequent the streets of Italy. He had recently made peace with his father and another new set of rumors of him being chosen as the next heir despite his tainted lineage circulated the underworld.

He clicked his tongue in displeasure, he hated gossip but he can't help but remember how true they can be at times.

_Why do I concern myself with these things? _He sighed, he was never the type to care but somehow he still lingered on the possibility of him leaving.

A pang of emotion.

It wasn't something he could explain and categorize so he ignored it.

_Emotions are optional. _They can be entertained or ignored, and he mostly prefers the latter.

"What are you brooding about now?" he heard him ask, he looked up in response and met the light green orbs that seemed to change color every now and then.

_Like two-toned stones, ranging from faded jade to striking emerald. _He observed, watching as the colors shift with his emotions.

"I'm just wondering how they would react if they saw your performance. Even I had to admit that was a nice display of power when you virtual made the man beg and talk like a useless sock puppet." He answered, watching as the orbs flinch briefly.

No answer came, and judging from the way his jaw stiffened in reply, he shouldn't hold his breath.

"Tell me, aside from the little herbivore bunch, who else have you kept in the dark?" he asked once more, not wanting to let go just yet.

Still no answer.

He was getting annoyed.

"Who else have seen you break and mangle a man's body to your liking and listen as his cries of pain turn into the words of a traitor?" he continued, watching as the emotions swirl with the darkened past and recent experiences of interrogation.

"I've never thought of you to be the baiting type. I thought your style would be more along the lines of beating the man into a bloody pulp to get your answer." He replied with his own observance, completely ignoring the previous questions.

"And I never thought of you to actually practice avoidance." He countered expecting the bomber to bristle and hiss like an alley cat only to see a face set in calm assessment.

"We all have our ways. Why are you so curious all of the sudden?" he probed, greenish gray eyes glinting with hidden plots and interests.

_Why am I? I don't never even bothered with the man before._ He chewed on the silent observation only to shrug in nonchalance.

"I'm bored. Entertain me." He answered with a completely stoic face.

"I'm not your lackey." He frowned with displeasure.

A beat of silence.

"Is it really that surprising?" he asked, curiosity making its way through the surface as he continued to watch the man.

A raised brow of question.

"Me. Doing that." He continued in emphasis.

"I never expected you to play dirty." He supplied as flashbacks of the mission where he saw first hand how exactly Decimo's hell hound got things done.

He always thought of the mafia to be cruel and manipulative as it preys upon a person's weakness. However, he never expected to witness such manipulation – only secondary to that of the damn pineapple – unfold before him.

_**A scream of agony and the tell tale sounds of bones being crunched together reached his ears. He could only watch as he saw the silver bomber transform into a demon as he leaned down to whisper something in the captive's ear making the man squirm uncomfortably and make the other grin with menace and triumph.**_

"_**That's right. They left you hear as bait. Of course they didn't expect us to be able to take them down like flies." He gloated as he looked down at the enemy.**_

"_**Please. I – " gasped the captive, trying to fight off the radiating pain of his broken fingers.**_

"_**You what?" his voice was sugary and light as he cut the man off.**_

_**Hesitation was never a good thing.**_

"_**The only escape you're going to get is death." The words dripped with poison and finality making the man shudder in fear.**_

_**He couldn't help but note how those greenish gray eyes harden with dark intentions of the horrors to come.**_

"_**And I'm going to make sure you beg for it if you refuse to give me what I want." He added with a devilish smirk.**_

"_**D-Do your worst." A spark of courage and fire.**_

"_**I will. And as well as that beautiful woman that you got back home." He didn't falter as he even managed to give the man a sadistic grin.**_

_**He could only watch as horror filled those hopeless eyes.**_

"_**No! Don't! Gia knows nothing. Please." He pleaded that even he reconsidered.**_

"_**Give me one good reason why not?" he taunted insultingly.**_

"_**She suites my tastes quite well." He continued with a contemplative look.**_

"_**No!" he screamed as he desperately tried to fight his way out of the bomber's grip.**_

"_**Don't bother. We both know, I can get what I want." He said with cold finality.**_

_**He could only stand and look as he watched the silver interrogator break the man, through the tears and pleas he finally talked and met his sweet awaited sentence of Death.**_

"_**I didn't know we kept a file on that man." He commented lightly as he watched the bomber dispose of the corpse.**_

"_**We didn't." he answered not bothering to meet his gaze as they made their quick exit from the scene of broken corpses. **_

He managed to maintain his bored façade despite the recent memories of gore and exploitation that took place only to be broken by peals of amused laughter from the bomber.

"What?" He growled out, not liking the reaction one bit.

"I never expected you to be this naive." He mused aloud, his feature almost akin to a cat that had just caught a canary.

Perhaps he should reconsider the doggy references.

"What are you implying?" he asked seething, obviously not liking the sudden shift in the air.

"I was born and raised in the mafia. I don't like it but that doesn't mean I can't do it." He leaned back against the tree, though despite the light tone, he could still make out the shadows that darkened his gaze.

"Who taught you?" he asked once more.

"You pick up a few things." He shrugged reverting into nonchalance once more.

"It wasn't that perverted doctor?" he delved expecting to unlock something.

"Shamal? Hell no! He taught me how to fight not – " he reacted in surprise at the guess.

"Torture?" he supplied with a smirk when the mask slipped revealing a piece of human guilt and doubt.

"Pretty much." He sighed turning to hide behind his bangs.

It was a sign to let it go already.

It was sign he'd rather ignore.

"Does Sawada know?" he probed on mercilessly only to be surprised at the reaction.

"Maybe. " he answered in a vague tone that gave away nothing but more questions.

"Doesn't he deserve to know?" he probed on hoping for a slight chip on the armoured mask.

"That depends on one's perspective." He replied, still shifty with his answers.

"Elaborate." He urged on, the demanding tone did not dare lessen.

"I'd rather not." He countered against him making him frown and brood.

_Just when I thought he was getting talkative. _

"I've already told you enough, if you want more info, you have to pull your weight and make a trade with me." a smirk dared to play upon those lips.

_Trade? With what?_

"It's your turn to talk." He could almost hear the triumph in his roughened voice.

"Tell me, how are things with _your_ father? With him still wanting you to be his heir despite it all?" he could almost see those eyes glint with knowledge and manipulation.

He had fallen into a trap.

_Damn._ He bit out as he gave the bomber an even harsher glare than before.

_I'm going to enjoy biting you after this._

* * *

><p>He was enjoying this. He didn't even bother to squelch the vague sensations of amusement that came to him.<p>

_I have you where I want you. _He concluded as he met the icy glare of the dark skylark.

"That is none of your concern." He spat acidly sending daggers with his eyes, if looks could kill he would have been dead by now.

"I make it my concern." He countered solidly, not even flinching at the cold intensity directed at him earning him a growl of agitation that made him tense up in reflex.

"Who do you think you are?" he was voice was rough and threatening.

_Never a good sign._

"Your superior." He answered pointedly, slightly wondering about Shamal's notions on his self-destructive habits as the former prefect readied himself to attack him with his now spiked tonfas.

"I suggest you don't. We need the rest and whether you accept it or not, I'm still on the higher end of the pyramid than you." He continued, not even bothering to defend himself.

It was official.

He does have suicidal masochistic tendencies.

"Technicalities in position have no stand for me." The voice was still flat and cold but the fact that Hibari wasn't on attack mode told him the information he wants was worth the wait.

_As if I'm going to let you._ He wanted to say but refrained.

Now was not the time to flaunt tactics.

"I know. But that's not how other people see it." He agreed while his eyes followed the former prefect's actions with scrutiny.

One could rarely predict the Cloud's volatile nature, it one of the few traits he shared with the man only his version was expressed louder compared to his.

"I don't particularly care what other people think." He heard the familiar dismissive nonchalance.

"Yet you reacted when I told you of your position." He said smugly as he watched with satisfaction when the dark man bristled in agitation.

"I don't need a bastard's notes on how I act." He snapped at him, touching an all too sensitive nerve to boot.

"Nor do I care about you, yet still here we are." He countered, acid dripping from his voice as he was met with contemplative silence.

The fact that he's still not being pushed against a tree told him he had a good chance in getting a bit of info from him.

"Fine, an eye for an eye. I must say, you certainly know your way around Gokudera Hayato." He remarked as he mirrored his relaxed pose and leaned back.

Round one was his.

* * *

><p>"You say that as if it's a bad thing." He remarked with an all too annoying smirk. This man was completely different from what he was used to. He expected a barking lap dog not a smug wolf.<p>

"What do you want to know?" he sighed, wanting to get things done, it wasn't like he had much to offer. He knows how to keep _his_ secrets.

"I already know the basics. You ran away, for reasons unknown and never came back." He provided making him wonder what's the point of all this.

"Then you already know everything." He replied with unmasked irritation.

"You already know my reasons, I want to know yours." He elaborated.

_Extra details then. _

"It quite similar, he killed a friend of mine." He didn't bother with names, he knew the man had the enough data to go around with.

"Really. Why?" genuine curiosity light in his tone almost masking the tell tale hint of calculation and vigilance.

Almost.

"Easy, because he was the son of a rival." He said, images of a child bloodied and useless while a dark man stood above him coldly.

His father was never merciful.

It was a trait that ran thickly within him.

"I see."

A nod of comprehension.

"I'm going to play psychologist and guess the real reason why you don't like crowds is because you fear that you might lose someone you care about again because of you." He concluded in a frank and sure manner he was now all too familiar with.

"Wrong." He corrected, satisfaction coursed through him like adrenaline when he saw the Italian falter.

"Then correct me. Why are you so damn anti-social?" he grunted, clearly displeased with the correction.

"It's quite simple really, I do it to protect myself from those who aspire to bring me down." He answered as if he was talking to a child, his reasons should be obvious by now considering the years they have spent together.

"I thought he was your friend." He was wearing a confused look, like a lost puppy for some reason.

"He was. He just happened to value his heritage more than me." He clarified, as memories of a smiling child entered his mind. They were quickly brushed off, he was betrayed and it hurt, but he was not going to waste time and wallow on such garbage.

_What's done is done._

"Blood is thicker than water." He heard the silver bomber muse aloud wearing a wistful look full of memories he'd rather not delve into.

"How poetic. " he sneered at the remark as he watched the greenish gray depths regard him in scrutiny.

"He betrayed you. Your father killed him. Yet still you ran." His eyes narrowed, he could almost hear the gears turn as he watched the man try to put thing together.

"I wanted to kill him myself." He snapped, bitter memories coming on.

_I wanted to become stronger. _He never wanted to be defenceless in his life anymore.

"You also didn't approve of the things your father did to get his way." The conclusion made him stiffen.

Involving civilians never appealed to him. They didn't do anything wrong so why waste time on them when there was a long list of felonies that needed tending.

"I got that one right didn't I." the arrogant smirk was back again.

"You did your homework. What's the point of talking here?" He pointed out, judging from how the conversation was progressing, it was obvious the Storm knew more about his past than he let on.

"Surprise me then. Tell me something that even the Vongola Intelligence System didn't find out." He goaded.

The challenge was cast.

"So this is the price for hacking into your file." He remarked offhandedly as he watched the sparks of amusement dance upon the light jade depths.

"I won't say anything if you won't." the smile vaguely reminded him of the carnivore baby, both held the threat despite the seemingly harmless action.

"I never intended to. I just prefer to know who I am forced to associate with." He informed.

"And I just prefer to know more on the people I allow to get close to the Tenth." He included immediately clarifying things.

"Well, it seems this conversation has led to a halt. It was a clever trick, shifting the topic far from you. Is that what you do when they ask you how your mission went?" he ventured and smirked when he saw the man's eyes falter at the conclusion.

"No. I just tell them what counts. I'm alive." He said, shadows immediately gathering around the edges as his mood darkened at bit.

"I await the day they finally see you for who you truly are." He sighed, leaving himself open for questions.

"And what's that?" he could hear the hints of fatigue by the heaviness of his delivery.

"A carnivore." He answered honestly and watched as surprise dominated the right hand's expression.

* * *

><p>To say he was surprised would be an understatement, he was flabbergasted.<p>

"Should I be flattered?" he asked with a disbelieving tone, Hibari was never one to pay complements, especially on him.

"You should be. Sawada is yet to meet the standard but you seem to have proven yourself worthy of the description." He appraised him wearing a smug look that told him the Skylark was enjoying his shocked gaping state.

Their eyes met, a clashing of blue and green and a medley of cold silver hues, a silent question was bared.

"I'm not going to take the title if that's what you're wondering." He supplied, only for the Cloud to raise a brow of curious inquiry.

"Hm?"

"The title as boss. I gave it to Bianchi." He said as the former prefect nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ever the loyal hell hound." He mused as he watched him through narrowed observing eyes sending spikes of adrenaline through his veins, Hibari Kyoya was dangerous, he'll make due on reminding himself of that little fact.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He sneered as he met those dangerous ice-like eyes with a cold glare of his own.

* * *

><p>"It's going to be dawn soon." He remarked noting the lightening horizon breaking the silence they've assumed after their talk.<p>

The moments that passed between them weren't what he expected. He had known the bomber for almost a decade but within these few hours he had come to know the man far more than that of his friends.

_Well, isn't that ironic. _He mentally mused as he gave out a relaxing sigh.

" The deal still stands you know." Said the other in an off-handed light manner as if the topic at hand doesn't concern Vongola's internal affairs all.

"You want me to head the CEDEF." He restated the offer watching as the bomber gave him a nod of affirmation.

The bastard was serious.

"Does Sawada know of your choice?" he ventured, vaguely remembering his true purpose for talking to the bomber.

He actually managed to shift the topic and make me forget the main point. He realized as he watch the regard him observantly once more.

"He is yet to be informed." He replied with a reluctant tone that told him despite how sharp his fangs were when bared he was still leashed to Sawada.

"Why me?" he asked truly curious, his memories going back to their past conversations last night.

"_**I have an offer for you."he suddenly spilled out like a toddler and a glass of milk. **_

_**Totally accidental suspecting it of being partially rehearsed.**_

_**He thinks it's the latter.**_

"_**You're never the type to go along with Vongola's affairs too much so I thought this position might suit you quite well." He continued after taking in his silent question.**_

_**The offer was laid.**_

_**It was his turn on the dice of control.**_

"_**I'm listening." he sighed, hints of suspicion lined his tone as he watched the strangely relaxed silver bomber.**_

"_**Do you want to head the CEDEF?"**_

_**It was just like that, expect him to deliver a bomb.**_

_**He could only regard him with a ranging thought of the bomber going insane with all the things he had to do for Sawada.**_

_**A beat of heavy silence.**_

"_**You're serious." He concluded aloud as the bomber gave him an affirmed nod.**_

"_**Then, no."he answered flatly with no hesitation what so ever.**_

_**Why in the world would I want to ingrain himself in their world?**_

"_**Chew on it for a while, you might like it." He replied with a shrug as the returned back to their resting phase. **_

"It suits you." He answered in matter of fact tone that was starting to annoy him for some reason, for him to actually prefer the loud mouthed fool over this calculating assassin meant a whole lot of fact he cared not to address at the moment.

"If I refuse?" he asked challengingly only to see him shrug in reply.

"We'll go ahead with Basil."

"What do I get anyway?" The moment he spoke those who just seal his fate. He could almost see the animalistic glee in those silvery green eyes.

"Funds. Freedom. Pretty much everything under the Tenth's capacity to provide. It's basically the same strings but they're loose enough to give you room to fly." He stated, not bothering to hide the fact that the omerta and other rules would still apply to him.

"Hm… I'll think about it."

He was already forced to join them, might as well reap some of the benefits.

_It's more of like a return of investment actually. _He allowed them to restrict his domain, he might as take advantage of what they had to offer.

"You know, never told me your answer." He spoke out, reminding the bomber of his evaded question.

"Never one to forget aren't you?"

A sigh of exasperation, briefly their eyes met once more.

"The Tenth knows to an extent. He knows I do interrogations, just not my methods." He informed darkly, they both knew of Sawada's certain adverseness towards violence and what the right hand did to those men bordered beyond adverseness and was more along the lines of disgust. After all it was not everyday you see a man break to the point of begging for death.

"I wonder what will happen…" he trailied off, as the threat of 'what if he happened to find out' dangled between them.

"Go ahead." He retorted, they both knew it was highly unlikely of him to bother with such things.

"You don't care?" he questioned, he was curious, he expected at least a spark of panic within those orbs.

"It'll happen eventually. In our line of business, everybody's own skeleton gets taken out of the closet on way or another." Cold acceptance met him.

_He thought this through._ He concluded as he continued to regard him behind the campfire and smoke. The next words that spilled from those venomous lips held him like a frozen vice.

"By the way, does Kusakabe still think it was your father that killed his brother?"

* * *

><p>"Hn. You're a lot more dangerous than what you have people believe." He could already feel killing intent radiating in the air, heavy and almost pulsing as it made his adrenaline flow once more.<p>

"It comes in handy." He shrugged, he felt like walking on a tightrope, one wrong word would escalate to a fight he did not want to take on at the moment.

_Maybe next week. _He thought when the former prefect gave his reply.

"So you do not go on solo missions to protect their innocence but the real magnitude of power you pose." He concluded like he one of those high-end critiques with their sharp piercing observance.

"And you don't like it when people come with you because they might find out your connections with the yakuza. That, and the fact that you're actually considering on taking the position." He said, finally getting to what he really wanted to know.

The Vongola and the yakuza weren't on friendly terms at the moment. Aside from the obvious bad history, the Vongola doesn't particularly share the same view with them, more specifically Hibari's biological father. Also something told him that the old man's death wasn't due to natural causes.

"I protect my own." a sharp spike of anger, it told him more than enough.

Revenge.

The dark world of the yakuza had the traitor in their midst and the Vongola Cloud wanted to hunt the power-hungry parasite out, because even though the guy was probably a terrible dad, he was still Hibari's real father.

Maybe that's one of the reasons why he himself had resorted to running away rather than take revenge on his father.

"And I'm guessing you'll deal with Kusakabe when you get there." He nodded in ascent, they both knew of the betrayal, loyalty is never hereditary.

All that is left for the Skylark is to follow the tracks that would lead him to the true killer. Kusakabe's brother may be the one who laced the man's tea but it must have taken a very influential man to get through.

"We all have our secrets." He sighed, something told Gokudera that the task wasn't that easy.

"We should be going… the base is only a few miles off." He said as he watched the fire finally burn out into an insignificant bundle of ash.

"About your offer." Hibari inserted, making him pause and turn.

"I'll take it."

"I don't suppose you'll enlighten me on your sudden choice." He replied, this agreement would mean a whole new battlefield. The internal conflicts would be a nightmare in the first stages, but to have the a majority of the yakuza as their allies would be a good addition to their list.

"I won't get bored working with you." He shrugged, they both knew it was only a part of it.

"Shall we? Sawada must be ripping out his hair out by now." He added in as he walked ahead of the bomber.

"It's not my fault someone lost his phone." He glared.

"It was either the phone your neck. Would you prefer I choose the former instead?" he smirked as he gritted his teeth in reply.

"Fine. You got a point there. So are we going or what?" he snapped as he quickened his pace.

"Don't order me around Gokudera Hayato. I work with you not for you." He retorted not bothering to take a single step forward.

"Whatever you say, partner." He snorted with a tinge of acid and sarcasm while the dark skylark gave him a one of those amused smile in turn as he too proceed with their journey.

* * *

><p>Their eyes met, an instantaneous clash of rebellion and bright fire. Their words, brash and eloquent, when spilled held the threads of acid and ice.<p>

Each so different yet so similar.

Like night and day, they belong to the same sky.

Their story continues.

* * *

><p><strong>-END-<strong>

**A/N: **Hey, this basically a fic I've written for KHR undercover Round 4 and since they've already revealed the authors I'm guessing it's ok to post my fic here. ^^. I'm still learning on how post properly in LJ so I kinda prefer this layout more. Anyways, reviews are much appreciated. Hope you like it. ^^

**P.S. **I own nothing. T.T


End file.
